1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for relieving fatigue and a preparation method thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Fatigue is a signal that reminds the body that loads are more than normal and adjustments and rests are needed. If the fatigue has been a long-term state, not only work efficiency will be reduced, but also diseases are induced. Some people have tiredness, listlessness, yawns, restlessness, irritability, backache, back pain, dizziness, vertigo, insomnia, drowsiness, weakness, malaise, trance, loss of appetite, chronic fatigue too often but no clear reason is found; although medicines for brain nerves, respiratory tracts and other purposes are taken, general malaise symptoms are still not improved. This is the typical fatigue, and attention should be attracted.
Ginseng: a root of panax of the family Araliaceae. More than 30 kinds of ginseng saponins and polysaccharides can be separated out from the ginseng.
Yam: also known as dioscorea opposita, belonging to the genus Dioscorea of the family Dioscoreaceae. The yam complements rather than stagnates, and doesn't cause dryness-heat, the yam is good to spleen and stomach, and is only used as an auxiliary for lungs and kidney. The yam is often used in many anti-aging prescriptions. Vitro experiments of aqueous extract of the yam have showed that the yam is capable of promoting interferon production and increasing a number of T cells. In the study of rats with experimental arthritis, the aqueous extract of the yam significantly inhibits denaturation of gamma globulin caused by Cu2+, and anti-arthritis function of the yam is indicated. The aqueous extract of the yam can also eliminate urine protein, suppress generation of mutant cells.
Wolfberry: a dried ripe fruit of lycium barabrum of the family Solanaceae. The wolfberry Contains betaine, amino acid, carotene, vitamin B1, B2 and C, calcium, phosphorus, iron as well as other ingredients. Pharmacological studies have confirmed that the wolfberry can regulate immunity, effectively inhibit growth of tumor and cell mutation, the wolfberry has functions such as anti-aging, anti-fatty liver, regulating blood fat as well as blood sugar and promoting hematopoietic ability, and thus the wolfberry adapts to clinical application. The wolfberry is easy to take and can be added in the medicine, chewed or infused in wine. However, the wolfberry should not be taken during cold, fever, poor spleen and diarrhea.
Astragalus: also known as milk-vetch, a name for plants of the genus Astragalus as well as herbal medicines made by the plants. Chemical composition: flavonoids calycosin, 3-hydroxy-9,10-dimethoxy pterocarpan as well as astragaloside I, V and III. The astragalus promotes immunity, arrests sweating, protects viscus from prolapse, eliminates toxicant, promotes tissue regeneration, induces diuresis and removes edema. The astragalus cures weakness, viscus prolapse, chronic diarrhea, rectal prolapse, hematochezia, uterine bleeding, poor immunity, spontaneous perspiration, chronic edema, chronic ulcer, blood deficiency, chlorosis, influenza, frequent urination, chronic nephritis, proteinuria, diabetes, etc. The cooked astragalus promotes immunity, the raw astragalus eliminates toxicant.
Epimedium: a dried aboveground part of Epimedium parvifolium, Epimedium brevicornum Maxim, Epimedium Sagittaturn (Sieb. et Zucc.) Maxim, Epimedium pubescens Maxim, Epimedium wushanense T. S. Ying or Epimedium koreanum Nakai of the genus Epimedium of the family Berberidaceae. The epimedium cures rheumatism, arthritis, and limb numbness or cramp, Clematis, the epimedium is often used with Chinese clematis, morinda officinalis, cinnamon, angelica and ligusticum wallichii.
Polygonatum: also known as Solomon's seal, a dried root of kingianum Coll. et Hemsl, Polygonatum sibiricum Red or Polygonatum cyrtonema Hua. The root of the polygonatum can be taken as the medicine. The polygonatum does good to the immunity, the spleen, the lung, and the kidney. The polygonatum cures cough; pneumonia; spleen weakness; anorexia; thirsty; diabetes; renal deficiency; impotence, nocturnal emission; tinnitus, dim eyesight; premature graying; physical weakness win; and scabies or ringworm. Particularly, the polygonatum is very effective for the diabetes.
Dodder: a seed of the Cuscuta chinessis Lam of the Convolvulaceae, containing resin-like glycosides, cholesterol, campesterol, sitosterol, stigmasterol and triterpene acids, sugars. The dodder is sweet and bland. The dodder nourishes the liver and the kidney, reduces urination, prevents abortion, improves eyesight and stops the diarrhea. The dodder cures impotence, nocturnal emission, enuresis, frequent urination, weak waist and knee, tinnitus, dim eyesight, kidney weakness, fetal irritability, spleen and kidney deficiency and the diarrhea; and cures vitiligo if uses externally.